Gap in the Fence
by xNomii
Summary: AS/S - Slightly AU. After being an outcast, the only squib in the family, all his life, Al is used to keeping secrets. No one knows where he is, London. Or what he is, a rentboy.  That is, until Scorpius comes to find him, despite having never met. Slash.


**Title:** Gap in the Fence  
><strong>Author:<strong> xNomii  
><strong>Summary: <strong>AS/S. Slight AU. After being an outcast, the only squib in the family, all his life, Al is used to keeping secrets, something he's very good at. No one knows where he is, London. Or what he is, a rentboy. That is, until Scorpius comes to find him, despite them having never met.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Wordcount<strong>: 10.483 words  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy  
><strong>Contains: <strong>Slash, prostitution, AU, explicit content  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Dark-Night-Sky  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Harry Potter and no money is being made with this.

**Authors note**

This is not something I have done before, but I hope you like it anyway. I spend an awful lot of time on it, and asked more people for their opinion than you can possibly imagine. I would like to thank them all.

Special thanks go to my beta, Kate, or Dark-Night-Sky and my little sister who isn't really my sister but does feel like one, Lily, or Lyra124. They really, really helped me a lot while writing this. And I bombarded them with so many question it probably made their brain hurt.

So hereby I would like to state that I dedicate this story to **Dark-Night-Sky** and **Lyra124**.

Now enough from me, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Gap in the Fence<strong>

Albus Severus Potter had always been an outcast. Not strong, loud and charismatic like his brother. Not smart, quick and easygoing like his sister. No Albus Severus Potter was complicated, quiet and confused. He was also a squib.

They had suspicions when he still hadn't shown any magical abilities at age ten. And then his letter never came. It was obvious by the time he turned eleven. Plans were made, and he was to go to McCarter's Squib College in Australia the minute he turned twelve.

Not to Hogwarts, like his siblings. He couldn't join them in their Quidditch games. He didn't learn how to practice magic like his family. He didn't have a wand, a cauldron, a broom or a quill. He had a pair of scissors, a pen, a bike and a microwave.

He was only taught the theory of magic. He would never be able to practice it. He would never be able to make miracles happen, like his family could. He would never be able to cut vegetables with a wave of a stick. Or wash clothes or surfaces with the simple movement of a wrist.

And Albus absolutely detested it.

Why teach him about something he would never be able to do? He didn't care for the history of Hogwarts. He didn't want to know anything about the numerous Goblin wars. And most of all, he didn't want to be reminded of the fact his father was the most brilliant wizard on the planet. And he was just a squib.

He wanted to quit. He wanted to just drop out of school and run numerous times. He'd almost done it more times than you can count. But he never actually did it.

He didn't do it for his parents. Albus didn't care for his parents. They clearly didn't care as much for him as they said they did, they sent him to the other side of the world when they found out he was a squib. They told Al it was for his own good, but the middle Potter had never believed this.

He didn't do it for himself. He couldn't care less if he graduated or not. Actually, Al would rather have nothing to do with the school.

No, Albus Severus Potter did not graduate for someone. He only did it, because people said he wouldn't. Not many thought he would pass year after year. Even less thought he would graduate at all. But then he did.

He went back to England three days after. He told his parents he was going to travel around the world and said goodbye. He bought a flat in London with the money they gave him and wrote them a lie every other Sunday.

He got a job even though he didn't need it.

He had enough money to last three life times. Albus was quite sure his parents had given him so much because they felt guilty. But Al didn't need their money, he could make his own. He never touched it after he bought the flat. But he had promised himself the moment he had enough money, he'd move out of it and buy a new one.

And make money he did.

He found the place himself. He didn't know why he went there in the first place, but he knew it would be an easy way to make money. And his former classmates had always told him that they only job he'd be able to get was one as a whore.

So why not skip the trouble of getting another one and just going for being a rentboy immediately. Al never was one for making effort where it wasn't needed.

He worked every day but Sunday. One hundred quid per hour. Fifty more if you wanted a blowjob. One hundred more if you were into the more kinky things. The kinkier it got, the higher the price. Al rarely said no to anything, as long as you paid.

Because Albus Severus Potter was just a rentboy, who sold is body to anyone who paid the fee.

* * *

><p>After two years of this job, Albus knew exactly every single part of the ceiling by heart. He knew there are thrity-two white stripes and thirty-two blue ones. He knew there were two lights, and the one on the left flickered every five minutes. And he knew that one of the white stripes was marred by a brown spot of which he had no idea what it was.<p>

Albus Severus Potter knew.

He knew when to grunt, when to moan and when to contract his muscles. If he was topping, he knew when to reach for his clients cock. He knew how to suck, how to lick, to beg and how to tease. He also knew when to stop and when to continue.

Yes, Albus Severus Potter knew. He knew what he was doing.

He knew that the man currently pounding into him was close. He could tell by the erratic thrusts and uneven breathing. He knew it wouldn't take much to bring the man off. Al however, was far from close to coming.

"Touch yourself."

The grunt had him to do exactly that, reaching for his cock which was luckily hard enough to pass for a full erection. Al knew exactly what he liked, so he started tugging roughly. His muscles clenched around the man inside of him, the room smelling like musk and sweat. It didn't even smell like sex anymore. There wasn't anything of the raw need that should have been there.

It was just a job.

Al let out a whiny moan as the man's thrust got even harder. Riley was a regular, Al knew what he liked. He didn't need any words, toys or kinks. Riley just wanted sex, so that was what he would get. He pounded into Al one last time and Al tightened around him immediately, feeling come fill his arse.

One hard tug on his own cock had him driving over the edge, and he bathed in the post-orgasm bliss for as long as he could manage. He didn't move until Riley rolled off of him. And even when the man did, he stayed still for a few more moments.

"You can put the money on the bedside table."

"I know Al, you tell me every time."

"That's because you have to do it every time," Albus said stubbornly. He wasn't one for small talks with his clients. If he would've had the choice, he wouldn't be one for foreplay either. Riley chuckled and Al watched as he put down five notes of fifty pounds on the surface.

"See you next week," he said simply and then left after he put his clothes back on. Albus still hadn't moved from his spot on the bed.

He forced himself to get up when a few moments passed Al forced himself to get up and dragged himself into his clothes before putting on his ragged black coat and heading downstairs. He clocked out, knowing he had no more clients today and went out through the backdoor.

It wasn't a long walk to the underground station, and Al had no need to pay attention as he had walked the route more times than he could count.

First train. Get in. Wait three stations. Get out. Walk across station. Second train. Wait two stations. Get out. Exit the station. Walk two blocks. Into the alley. Key in keyhole. Home sweet home.

All together it was a fifteen minute trip.

His flat was small, smaller than the one he lived in previously. But this one was all his. The place smelled like an old library and had only three rooms. But Albus didn't need to share, he had a bed, fridge, kitchen and bathroom. He managed just fine.

He grabbed the left-over take-away he had from last night and poured a drink while he heated it up in the microwave.

He had an easy life. Get up, have sex, get paid, eat, go to sleep. No, Albus Severus Potter's life wasn't hard. Though that didn't mean it was pleasurable either.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the door as Al just finished adjusting his clean shirt. He had a bunch of them lying around at his work space, just in case a client would get it dirty and he wouldn't be able to wear it again. Better to be safe than sorry.<p>

"Come on in."

The man who stepped inside was not someone who Al had seen before. He had white blond hair, a pointy chin and a slender built figure. He was quite pale but his skin didn't have the unhealthy glow most pale people had. It was like it suited him more than looked strange on him.

"Do you want to tell me your name?"

"Scorpius."

"I'm Albus."

"I know, the woman who let me in told me."

The blond sounded just as nervous as he looked. It had been a while since Al got someone who hadn't had experience before. He wasn't known to be the most subtle or gentle rentboy. Usually these clients were given to someone else.

Not that Al actually minded, as long as the blond paid. He could be a bloody virgin for all Al cared.

The dark haired man grinned and stalked over to the man who introduced himself as Scorpius. Arms went around his slim waist and Al felt the blond go stiff under his administrations. He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Relax Barbie doll, I won't bite you. Unless you're into that, but I doubt it. What do you want to do today? I'm all yours."

Like Albus had expected, the blond seemed to relax slightly against his chest. Albus pressed his lips on the pale neck. He was caught off guard however when the blond turned his head and Al felt lips brush over the corner of his mouth.

Alarmed, he jumped back immediately. "You can't kiss me!" he spat, wiping at his mouth.

"Why not?" the blond said, looking surprised and slightly offended. Al almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Because you can't!"

"But what if I want to?"

"Well I say you can't."

"I always get what I want."

"Not this time. And now you can suck it up and move on, or find another rentboy," Al said angrily. He didn't know why kissing wasn't allowed, like the blond had asked. He just knew it wasn't, it was supposed to be too intimate.

The blond seemed to weigh his options but Al saw that he knew he had no choice.

"Okay, no kissing," he said finally, and Al nodded before looking at him questioningly. He wasn't going to ask the question again. The blond fiddled with his clothing and bit down on his lip, Al was growing impatient.

"Right Barbie doll, I get that you're nervous. But you're paying for this, and you came here, so I guess you want this. Don't be shy, I'm used to it. Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it. Standing there and biting your lip won't make this any easier."

This was probably why Al usually wasn't given the nervous virgins.

The blond seemed to get a grip on himself again. "What do you have to offer?" he asked in a voice steadier than Al had expected. The question didn't catch him off guard; there were more people who asked him. A grin formed on his face.

"Well, I can suck you, finger you, fuck you. You can suck me, finger or fuck me. I've got a fair amount of toys we could use if you're into that. You could tie me up, torture me, play with me. Of course I can do all those things to you as well. I can spank you, I've got a paddle, a whip and a-, "

"Stop, stop! I've heard enough."

"-riding crop. I even have some costumes if you'd like to play dress-up. They're very generic, some for me and some for you. Some of them are even a bit _leathery_," he finished, even though he had been told to stop.

"I didn't need to hear so much!"

"You asked what I had to offer blondie. I'm a rentboy, the amount of kinks I have to cover take a while to list. "

"I want you to suck me," the blond said, Al guessed it was to keep him from listing more. He grinned and steered the blond towards the bed until he was sitting down on it.

"Do you want to undress yourself, or do you want me to do it for you?"

"You do it."

"As you wish, Barbie doll," Al grinned, hands going to the fastenings of what looked like to be very expensive trousers. They opened easily and Al took the handle of the zipper into his mouth and pulling it open notch by notch. He then tugged on the trousers so they sunk below the blonde's knees, boxers following quickly.

The blond was well endowed, better than Al would have expected. And his cock was certainly better looking than most of the pricks Al got to suck. It was a nice change. He curled his hand around the base of the erection and watched it grow fully hard beneath his fingers.

"Get on with it."

Al was surprised with the sudden bluntness but did as told, touching his lips to the pink head and sucking just lightly with barely there pressure. He increased the pressure and slid half of the hard shaft into his mouth. A hand curled in his hair and Al grinned around the intrusion.

Al knew he was brilliant at sucking cock. He didn't need to be told that.

His mouth continued moving, now taking in the entire shaft with every moment. The shocky breaths the blond let out were quite endearing, as if he was trying to hold his moans back. Al continued his movements.

Down until his nose touched the pale blond curls sprawled over the man's stomach, up till only his lips remained around the tip. It was a mechanism, he didn't have to think about it anymore.

However when the hands in his hair started tugging, it took him a while to realize he was meant to look up. His lips released the blonds cock with a pop and he locked eyes with him, not bothering to wipe at his saliva-covered mouth.

"What?"

"I want to fuck you."

"Okay."

It was not a strange request, but Al honestly hadn't thought the other would put it out there so bluntly. Not that he minded, he preferred getting down to business quickly over anything else. He got off the floor and walked over to the bed.

"So, how do you want me?" he asked cockily, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "Hands and knees, facing you, half off the bed, you catch my drift," he elaborated before his first sentence could cause any confusion.

"Facing me," the blond said without hesitation. Al wanted to raise his eyebrows but didn't. It was an odd request; most clients didn't fancy intimacy with a rentboy. They came to him to fuck, not to make love. But what the client wanted, the client got.

So Al stripped off his clothing slowly, allowing the blond to watch as inch after inch of skin became visible. He had a good body. He was young, unscarred and was muscled enough to pass of as fit. He climbed onto the bed and sprawled himself over the middle, waiting for the blond to join him.

He could hear the blond shrug out of his own clothing, hearing the soft sound of the blouse hitting the floor. He turned his head and watched the blond now he was fully naked. He certainly wasn't bad looking either.

His chest was just as pale as the rest of him, but again, it suited him. It was hairless and just slightly muscular. He looked a bit too thin, but it wasn't unpleasant, it made him look delicate. Al didn't quite see the reason he had to go to a rentboy for sex; he looked good enough to be able to get some action without paying for it.

Then he joined Al on the bed, and the dark haired man suddenly slick fingers circle around his entrance.

"Where did you get the lube?" he asked surprised. He hadn't seen the man applying it to his hands, and usually lube wasn't even used, though Al preferred when it was. He might not mind it a bit rough, but feeling like being torn apart from the inside was not the most pleasurable experience.

"I, uhm, I brought it."

"You can't use your own lube; we have to use mi-."

All the protests dried on his throat when a slick finger pushed into him expertly, brushing passed his prostate in the first go. Al moaned in surprise, fully expecting awkward fumbling and prolonged stretching.

"You're not a virgin?" he cried in surprise, knowing he shouldn't have said it. But he just couldn't stop himself. The blond just smiled smugly and inserted another finger. Al clenched around the intrusion, but forced himself to relax quickly. He couldn't get unprofessional now. He should be use to this.

The fingers kept on moving and Al felt himself relax again, surprised at how good the blond was at this. It was certainly more pleasurable than usually. First one, then two, and then three. Al rarely got stretched this well, as clients were not this patient most of the time.

"Ready?"

Al nodded, just as he would have done two fingers ago. The fingers dislodged from his arse and Al leaned to the bedside table to grab a condom and his own lube. He leaned forward and rolled the rubber expertly over the blonde's still hard cock, covering it in lube. He had one without a scent, but he himself preferred the one with.

The man lined himself up with Al's entrance and Al lifted his hips slightly to make it easier. Hands curled around his hips and held him in place as the blond seated himself with one hard thrust. Al threw his head back, he didn't even have to force himself to do it.

"Are you going to move or do you want me to do it for you?" Al asked when the blond still remained unmoving after a few torturing moments. The man seemed to think about the question and despite Al's expectations he replied with a; "You do it."

The man was full of surprises.

Al let his hips sink back to the mattress, dislodging the man until only the tip of his cock remained inside of him, and then bucked back upwards again, impaling himself successfully. He watched the blonde's reactions closely.

Al repeated the motion two times, letting out a moan each time, which was forced but wanting to escape at the same time. Then the hands on his hips roughly pushed him into the bed and the man started to move himself.

The movements were practiced, smooth and accurate. Somehow he managed to hit Al's prostate with every go. Al couldn't describe what he was feeling; it felt like magic was dancing through his veins. Driving him insane with need and lust, which was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

The air in the room suddenly felt heavy, and the only thing Al could smell was sex.

The man's thrusts were getting faster and Al felt himself getting closer to coming. But coming before a client was something that was absolutely unthinkable. He hadn't felt this inexperienced in two years.

He screwed his eyes shot, not able to look at the man anymore, the pleasure prominent on the blonds face driving him mad. A hand reached for his cock and started stroking at a slow speed. Al was torn between wanting to ask it to stop or to go faster.

The thrusts were become more and more frenzied by the second. Al severely hoped the blond would come soon, as he didn't know for how long he could take this. He started to clench around the man's cock to speed up the process. It worked as a charm.

"Oh, oh, 'm comi-."

The blond didn't even get to finish his sentence, filling Al's arse the moment he started talking. Al's eyes snapped open and then his own orgasm rocked through him with a force that he hadn't felt in ages. It felt like every nerve end was on fire.

He fell back on the bed and didn't allow himself to bask in whatever it was that he was feeling. He had to pretend like this was normal; the blond would never know the difference. Or just think he was the perfect actor.

"You can put the money on the bedside table."

"Okay."

Al didn't look, he heard the blond rustle with something, and then money was put on the table. He kept lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling all the while. The blond dressed and Al heard the door open.

"Goodbye."

And then the door closed.

* * *

><p>Al loved Sunday.<p>

It was his only day off. It had been his only day off since two years. That, and the two weeks off every year during Christmas. Or well, he could take two weeks off whenever he wanted to, as long as he told his boss in advance. But the last two years he had used them during Christmas. There was something about fucking a stranger on Christmas day that just seemed odd to Al.

On Sunday there was no one to tell him what to do. On Sunday there was no need to dress properly, or get up from bed. There was no need to make sure he didn't have a smelly breath, no need to shave or shower.

Spending all day in bed was his favourite activity. Maybe it was strange, as the thing he did at work was mostly lying on a bed. But knowing that he had the bed to himself and there was no stranger coming to join him anytime soon, was what made it such a good thing.

But today he couldn't spend all day in bed, because he had to bring the lie to his parents to the post office. It required some effort. He had to find a postcard that sufficed as one that came from Egypt. Then write some crap story on the back, add an address. Then go to the post office to get an international stamp and then he could post it.

But Al would gather all the international stamps in the world if he had to, as long as that kept him from having to tell his parents what he was really doing.

That would most likely not go down well.

After having done what he had to do, Al went back home. He ordered pizza, set himself in front of the television and didn't move for the rest of the evening.

On Sunday there was no need to pretend to enjoy life. No need to pretend the fact he liked his job. No need to pretend he was born to a normal family. Albus was a pro at pretending, really, he did it six days of the week.

But on Sunday he didn't have to. So on Sunday, he didn't do it.

On Sunday he was just Albus Severus Potter. A rentboy in London. And still a squib, like he always would be. On Sunday there was no need to pretend these things weren't true. Because they were.

* * *

><p>"Back again, I see?" Al said with a grin when he opened the door for a familiar blonde. Al decided the man looked smug, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out why. He didn't really have a choice though.<p>

"Come on in."

He opened the door further and waited for the blond to get inside before closing it again. He hadn't known if the blond would come back or not, so instead he just hadn't thought about it.

"I have a proposition to make," the blond said and Al turned around to see what he wanted. He arched an eyebrow to egg him to go on.

"I'll be prepared to pay you extra for a kiss."

"I told you, you can't kiss me!"

"I thought you liked money."

"How much?"

Al cursed that it had gotten his attention. But he couldn't help it. He did like money. He liked making money the easiest way. Avoiding as much effort as he could. That was the biggest reason he even had this particular job.

The blond looked even smugger than when he entered, knowing he'd gotten Al's attention with it. It made Al want to scowl at him.

"I'll pay you a thousand gal- _pounds_."

"A thousand quid? Forget it. For a thousand pounds you won't even get a simple peck," Al scoffed. Even if it was a quite large amount of money, Al wasn't going to give in that easily. The blond looked a bit taken back; Al wondered if he had been certain that he would give in that easily. It made him feel better that he proved the man wrong.

"Why not?"

"Because I say so."

"One thousand five hundred pounds."

"Getting closer but still no Barbie doll."

"You're impossible!"

Al merely grinned. He wondered how far he would be able to push the blond. He had no intention of giving in any time soon. It was tempting though; one thousand five hundred quid for a simple kiss. But his pride stood in the way.

He was surprised when hands suddenly pushed him against his closet, the handle was digging into his back but Al didn't comment on it.

Lips fastened onto his neck and started sucking. "Don't leave a mark!" Al warned quickly, knowing that if the blond did, he would be in trouble. His other clients wouldn't like it if he was marked by other people. It ruined part of the show.

The blond ground hips into his and Al started grinding back immediately, as that was his job. Hands dug into his hips tightly and held him in place against the cold wood. The man pulled his head up and rested his forehead against Al's.

"Two thousand pounds for one kiss."

"Still not enough Barbie doll."

The blond tore himself from Al before something else could be done or said. He stalked towards the door. "You still have to pay for my time!" Al shouted after him, which made him turn around a throw fifty pound on the floor. And then he was gone.

Al was staring at the door looking slightly shocked. Guess he realized that he couldn't push the blond that far after all. He walked over to where the money was lying and picked it up. Well, at least he got paid.

Al cursed silently.

* * *

><p>"Ten thousand pounds."<p>

"I didn't think you'd be ba- wait _what_?"

"I'll give you ten thousand pounds for a kiss."

"What?"

"I thought I made myself clear. Ten thousand pounds for a kiss. Two hundred and fifty for your time. Am I right?"

"You'd be willing to pay so much for a kiss?"

"I told you I always get what I want."

Al wanted to turn the offer down. He wanted to turn the offer down for that simple sentence. But he couldn't, because ten thousand quid was more money than he could hope for. It was about six weeks worth of salary. And all he had to do for it was deliver the blond a kiss. He couldn't turn the offer down, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Okay."

The victorious look on his face made Al want to tell him to fuck off and flush his money down the drain. But he couldn't.

"Come on then. Do you want the kiss right away, or do you want to start with something else?"

"I want to suck you."

"You what?"

"I want to suck you. I can do that right? I'm paying you after all. Your body is mine until my times up. And I want to suck you."

Al decided that he liked the blond much better when he had still been nervous and speechless. Much better.

Before anything else could be said or done, the man sunk to his knees and pulled down Al's skinny jeans. The fabric was rough over his skin, but Al didn't care. He was used to it by now. Eager clients didn't like the barrier of clothing much; he was used to it being ripped of his body.

His cock wasn't hardened yet but that didn't seem to make the blond less enthusiastic. A hand curled around the base of his shaft and held it tightly as a warm tongue licked a broad stripe over the head, making Al hum in approval. Blood started rushing south before Al could stop it and then his entire, now half hard, erection was enveloped in heat.

The mouth was relentless and it started moving immediately. Fingers curled around Al's hips and the rentboy swiftly wondered how many times before the blond had done this. Not that he cared. He just had to keep himself from coming.

Minutes passed and Al was now digging his nails into his palms, sweat forming on his brow because of the effort he was making. Then the blond pulled off, the pop suddenly sounding much louder now Al was on the receiving end.

"I want you to come in my mouth."

The demand was obscene and probably should have caused worries with Al, but it didn't. Because he was enveloped in heat again and the blond hummed around him and then Al was coming like a randy teenager. It was as if all his experience left his body together with his orgasm, which was greedily and expertly swallowed by the other man.

"Well, that was fun. Now get on the bed."

Al did as told, stepping out of his trousers on the way there. He lied down on his back again; like last time. He was met with a nod of approval as the blond, now only wearing his boxers, crawled onto the bed with him.

His face hovered over Al's and their groins were nestled together. Whispered words made breath ghost over his lips.

"You better make this worth my money."

And then their mouths were crushed together. Al hadn't kissed someone in a long time. Rentboys didn't kiss, and he didn't date on his day off. The last time he had kissed someone, was more than two years ago. But he didn't have to think about what to do, because somehow everything seemed absolutely obvious.

_Nip, suck, bite, lick. _

Their tongues were tangling in only moments, stroking along each other in a slow pace. Al felt it even in his bones. He had to close his eyes, he couldn't keep them open. His hands were tangled in the man's blond hair, though he couldn't remember how he had gotten them there.

They kissed and kissed and _kissed_ until Al forgot the fact he needed air to live completely. Then the man tugged his boxers down and kicked them off, his erection sliding along Al's in delicious friction. Al could feel little spurts of something go through his body. It made his ears ring, his eyes burn and his throat dry. He didn't ever want it to stop.

Then the blond broke off the kiss and it took Al his entire concentration not to pull him back. He couldn't let that happen. He wasn't even supposed to show it affected him that much.

"I hope that was to your liking," he spat, though his voice was a little off tone.

"Oh it will more than do."

Then slick fingers circled his entrance again and Al was too dazed to ask where the lube came from. He shouldn't allow a client to make him feel like this, he shouldn't. But yet, he did. First one finger, then two fingers and finally three fingers steadily moved in and out of him, stretching him and bringing him closer to the brink with every movement.

"I want to hear you beg for it."

"Oh God please, please fuck me. Please, please."

This time the blond reached for the condom himself, rolling it onto his prick faster than Al could imagine. And then he thrust inside and Al threw his head back, moaning out loudly. The blond started thrusting and Al knew he was screwed. He couldn't get enough of the feeling, and none of his excitement was faked.

His moans, his movements, his feelings, they were all real. Heart aching, ear ringing real. And it was so wrong that it made him want to scream.

Oh yeah, Al knew he was absolutely, utterly screwed.

* * *

><p>In two years time, he hadn't done this. He had never not gone to work on days he was supposed to go. But he had today. He needed a day off. He needed some time to think. His boss hadn't been happy when Al called in sick, but the Potter was absolutely brilliant at imitating a cough that sounded so heartbreaking, she had believed him.<p>

Pacing through his flat wasn't doing a good job at calming him down. Neither was the pizza he had ordered. Nor the sitcoms on the telly or a steaming hot shower. When the clock struck eleven PM and Al still wasn't feeling any calmer, he went out the door.

Sometimes even a rentboy needed a drink.

Al rarely went out. In the beginning, he had sometimes gone clubbing after his shift ended, but he never did that anymore.

He just went to bar that was at ten minutes walking from his flat. It wasn't too busy, but busy enough for Al not to stand out too much. He took a seat at the counter and called for the barman.

"Just give me a shot of whatever you got."

The barman grinned, set a shot glass in front of him and poured it to the edge with clear liquid. Al didn't need to guess what it was and lifted it to his lips as soon as he paid. He downed it on one go, grimacing slightly at the burn.

"Didn't need to work today?"

The slurring voice behind him made him turn his head immediately. He cursed when his green eyes locked with familiar grey. Why did the blond have to be here? Why did he have to decide to come to this particular club on this particular day? Could things never be just easy?

"Would I be here if I had?"

The blond seemed to laugh at that, and he hauled himself onto the stool next to Al's. Al would rather tell him to go away, but he didn't. He watched as the other man ordered two more shots and shove one over the counter to Al.

"On me. Cheers."

And with that he downed his own. Al stared at the shot in front of him, pondering what to do with it. After moments of thinking he picked it up and drank it all.

"That's a good boy."

The grin on the man's face made Al want to wipe it off. Then suddenly, the blond started laughing, making Al raise his eyebrows.

"You have no idea how hard it was to find you, Albus Potter."

Now that did catch Al's attention. How the hell had Scorpius, yes Scorpius, now he wasn't working he decided he could refer to the man in his mind as Scorpius, found out about his surname. Al made special care to keep it a secret.

Before he could ask about it though, _Scorpius_ was talking again.

"I went to Indonesia you know. Your cousin, the one with blond hair, his name was Louis I think. Yeah, Louis. He told me you were there. It's a rather large country, but I have my ways to find someone if I need to. And I do trust my ways. And my ways, well, they told me you weren't there."

Al was on the edge of his seat now, torn between punching Scorpius in the jaw and calling him a creep and listening to what he had to say. He decided on the latter.

"The country was quite interesting, but I can't remember much of it, I spend most of my time looking for you, and ignoring my surroundings.

"I didn't want to give up after that. But I decided you probably didn't want to be found. Your cousin had been quite sure of it when he told me you were there. So I realized that you were lying to your family as well.

"Ever since your brother told me about you. I've became slightly obsessed with you. Not that I will ever tell you that of course."

Here the blond laughed again, and Al felt more confused than ever. He had no idea what the blond was talking about. He didn't even know who Scorpius was, for crying out loud. But he didn't seem to be finished yet, as he just kept on talking.

"Then I went to London. I didn't want to admit defeat, but I didn't have much of a choice. You could be anywhere in the entire world. I just didn't know where to start. I wasn't ready to go home yet. I never even told my father why I went away.

"I went to a pub that night, this pub actually. And I had a quite interesting conversation with one of the guys here. I think his name was Rick, no, Riley. His name was Riley. He was quite drunk, I might add. And he told me that he just went to see this amazing rentboy. He told me his name was Albus.

"I didn't think it would be you. How could it be you? But it was driving me mad, and I had to check. And then I found you, and I saw your eyes, and I immediately knew that I found you. You look just like your father you know."

Al was just so shocked. There was just one question running through his mind. And the question wouldn't even tell him that much.

"But who are you?"

The blond seemed to find this question hilarious and burst into a fit of hysterical giggles before calming down again and giving Al a serious look.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"That name says nothing to me."

"I'm a wizard. I went to school with your family. Our fathers hate each other."

"Oh."

"You're Albus Potter. You're a squib. Your father hates mine. You're a rentboy in London. You refuse to kiss your clients unless they pay you a ludicrous amount of money. You live in a flat ten minutes away from this pub and you rarely go out."

"You're insane."

"I'm merely interested in you."

"What?"

"You intrigue me. You have been doing that ever since your brother told me you were a squib. I became fascinated with finding out how it could have happened. I had to meet you. Then I did, and everything I ever wondered became unimportant. I just wanted to get to know you. Though which guy has a conversation with a rentboy?"

Albus didn't know if he should run. His senses were telling him to run. This couldn't be right, could it? Something who was so obsessed with him couldn't be someone he wanted to get to know. But Al couldn't get himself to leave the stool.

"You can't tell me you felt nothing when we kissed?"

"I felt nothing when we kissed."

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

The blond merely shrugged and shut up. Al wanted to call him clever for doing so, but he didn't because he knew that Scorpius still didn't believe him. He was clever for not believing him either.

"I need another drink," Scorpius said, and Al watched in silence as he downed another shot. He wondered how many the man had drunk now. Enough to make his mental filter to disappear and make him unable to control what he was saying. After that shot, Al wondered if he could even stand up straight.

"I'm going home," Al announced, jumping off the stool.

"No wait, don't go!"

Before he had even taken one step towards the exit, Scorpius arms had wound around him to keep him in place. Al felt very uncomfortable and broke free of his grasp.

"Yes, I'm going. You should go home too, where are you staying?"

"I can't remember."

"You can't remember?"

"Nope," he said with a grin, before bursting out in giggles again. Al wanted nothing more than to leave him here. He wanted to leave him so bad, but he couldn't. An arm wound around the blonds waist and Al sighed.

"Come on, you can crash on my couch."

"Do we have to walk for long?"

"Ten minutes, you said so yourself."

"Oh yeah."

Al rolled his eyes and led the blond from the bar. This was going to be a long night, he was sure of it. Why did things always have to be complicated for him? He couldn't just have been born normal, could he?

* * *

><p>Al was shaking the blonde's shoulder viciously but he wouldn't wake up. It had been hell to get him to sleep the night before, and now he wouldn't even wake up. Al was beginning to wish more and more he had just left him in the pub. But as soon as he thought about their kiss, it was impossible for him to leave him there.<p>

"Scorpius, it's nearly two PM. I have to be at work in half an hour. You have to wake up!"

"Mrhnn, go away. My head hurts."

"I don't care, do some magic trick to fix it. I have to go, so you have to go too!"

Instead of getting up, Scorpius hid his head further into the pillow, causing Al to groan. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and instead of waiting; Al curled his hand around the blonde's ankle and pulled, effectively pulling Scorpius off the couch.

"Now get up and get out. I have to go and I am not leaving you alone in my house."

"Can't really call this _thing_ a house you know."

"Get out!"

"Okay okay, no need to get angry."

Al just glared at him and walked over to the door, as soon as the blond joined him and they were both outside, he locked the door and turned around.

"Okay, I have to go. I would say it was a pleasure to get to know you, but then I'd be lying. I still don't quite know if I should think of you as a crazy stalker and get a restraining order, but I doubt that it will actually keep you away, so I'll leave it at that. Goodbye."

And with that Al turned around and walked away. He didn't look back to see if the blond was following him, but he wanted to. When he was nearly at the Underground station he dared to, and saw no familiar blond head.

He didn't know if he was supposed to feel relieved or disappointed.

* * *

><p>"Coming back for more still?"<p>

"I told you, you fascinate me."

"That should worry me."

"But it doesn't?"

"You'll never know," Albus finished smugly, closing the door behind the blond as soon as he stepped inside. He should probably send the man away, he knew. But he didn't really want to do it. He told himself it was because the blond still paid. But he knew perfectly well that wasn't the reason at all.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Actually I just want to talk. Is that possible?"

"It's your money. If you want to waste it while talking, you won't hear me complain."

The blond rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him until Al sat down. He had had one man before, who made the odd request that he just wanted to be held. Al had spend God knows how long cuddling the scrawny man against his chest. But never had he had a client that wanted to spend the entire time talking.

"Despite the amount of drinks I had last night, I can remember everything that happened. And everything that I told you. If I were you, I would be extremely wary of me."

"Oh, but I am."

"Good. As I told you before, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'm a Wizard, like your family. Nobody knows that I'm here. And I haven't told anyone you are here either."

Albus couldn't stop the relieved sigh he let out; it had been something he was worrying about. What if the blond would tell his father he worked as a rentboy in London? Now, that would cause some trouble in Al's life.

"I didn't really get it yesterday though. Why did you want to find me so bad? I'm just a squib. Why would I interest you so much? You don't even know me. And from what I've gathered, it's not like you're friends with my family."

"Your brother told me about you, when I was in my fifth year. I had heard people talking about a third Potter child, but I never knew why he wasn't at Hogwarts. When your brother told me that you were a squib and went to a school in Australia, I guess my interest began.

"At first it was mostly me wondering how such a powerful wizard could produce a squib for a son."

Al scowled angrily, but the blond continued quickly.

"But I soon found out that being a squib has nothing to do with who your parents are. It's something you're born with. There's no stopping or curing it. And it's not something to be ashamed of either. But even after I found out about that, my interest in you still wasn't gone. And then when I finished school, I knew that I had to find you. I didn't know why. I just wanted to meet you."

"You're really strange, you know that?"

"I'm not finished yet. It took me only some research to know that the school in Australia ended a year before ours did. So you were finished when I was still a seventh year. Your sister told me you were travelling around the world. Your cousin told me of your latest location. And the rest, well I told you that yesterday."

"You did."

"Still not feeling like running away screaming?"

"You'll need to do a bit more than that to have me screaming."

Al couldn't say he knew how to react to this. He could say he was flattered, that someone would go through so much trouble just to meet him. And he knew, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew that Scorpius didn't want to hurt him.

He might not be a wizard. There might be no magic in his body, but he still was Harry Potter's son. And he was quite good at sensing danger when it was there.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

The words were spoken softly, but Al heard every bit of it. What was there to get? Scorpius came to find him. Scorpius found him. They met, and now the blond would leave again and Al would go back to being a rentboy, now with a bit more money than before.

"Get what?" he asked.

"The reason that I came to find you is because I want to get to know you. There are people who want to get to know you for you. And not because they can have sex with you for money."

"I'm a rentboy. It's my job."

"I don't care that it's your job! I want to kiss you because I want to, not because I can. Not because I know you're only doing it because I paid you."

"But you did pay me."

Scorpius was fuming now. He got up from the bed and was flailing his arms wildly. Albus didn't know what had gotten into the blond.

"I know I did. And I don't care for money. I would have paid you one hundred thousand pounds if that would've made you kiss me! And I know that kiss meant just as much to you as to me. You're not half as good of an actor as you think you are."

Albus said nothing; he didn't know what to say.

"What will it get to get through that thick skull of yours and make you see that what I want has absolutely nothing to do with sex?"

Al still said nothing, and then the blond was gone. The loud crack he disappeared with still ringing in Al's ear. It was the first display of magic he had seen in two years.

* * *

><p>Second week in a row Al offered up his Sunday, as he spend the former one writing a letter to his family. He didn't need to write a lie today. He had done that last week. No, it was time to pay a visit to Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

It had been three weeks, three weeks and still no sign of the blond. He hadn't come to Al's flat, the bar or the brothel. And it was driving Al mad. What made him think he had the right to yell at Al like that, and then just not come back? He had no right.

That was why Al had done some research of his own. He wasn't completely dense. It took him a total of fifty-three minutes to find out Scorpius Malfoy was living in Malfoy Manor which was situated in Wiltshire, England. It was an hour and forty-seven minute drive. Al didn't own a car himself, so he rented one instead.

He had gotten his licence while still in school. He hadn't wanted it at the time, just because his father had insisted on him getting it. He was happy he had his licence right now. Because taking a cab would be way too expensive.

It was nice to be in a car again, Al had liked it. It made him feel in control.

After two hours and fourteen minutes, including a stop at a petrol station to get him some food and coffee, he arrived at the Manor.

The huge building was quite intimidating, and surrounded by grass, bushes and trees. It looked well kept and magical. Al parked the car and decided to walk the last part. He was wearing dark sunglasses, just in case he came across Scorpius' father. As long as the older man wouldn't see Al's eyes, he would be fine.

The lane was surrounded by yew hedges, giving it a slightly sinister look. Al could imagine that walking here in the dark would be slightly nerve-wracking. Then a large black gate blocked the way, but before Al could call out, a creature he recognized as a house-elf stood in front of him. It didn't speak and looked at Al with its wide eyes.

"I am looking for Scorpius Malfoy. Is he here?"

The creature nodded once.

"Can you get him for me?"

"Who is it asking for Young Master?"

Al had forgotten about the strange way house-elves talked. "Tell him it's Al." The creature nodded again and then disappeared. Al just waited.

He couldn't say how much time had passed when footsteps woke him from his thoughts. They got closer rapidly, and then Scorpius was standing in front of him. Al tipped his glasses down his nose and sent the man a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't seriously think you would get rid of me that easily after all the trouble you had gone through? Are not going to invite me in, it's awfully cold out here."

The blond said nothing, but he did open the gate and started to lead the way to the Manor that looked even bigger from up close. They reached the door and Al stopped for a moment. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt and looked up through his sunglasses.

"Your parents, uhm, are they..?"

"My parents are out for the weekend. They won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"Okay," he said, and a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Even with the sunglasses, he was still scared that he would be recognized. It came with the thing of being Harry Potter's son. Everyone knew Harry Potter.

Scorpius led him inside and Al kept his eyes strictly on the moving back as he was led through the house. He was afraid that if he would lose sight of the blond man in front of him, he'd get lost. He had never liked large buildings very much. He had the terrible habit to, one way or another, get lost in them.

Then Scorpius stopped walking and opened a door, motioning for Al to get inside, which he did. The room he was in now was large, green and slightly messy.

"Why are you here Albus?"

"I want you to kiss me again."

He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that. Really, he hadn't. But the word just fell from his lips before he could stop them. It was actually all he could think of to say.

"And pay you ten thousand pound again? Sorry, I didn't thi-."

Al had heard enough, and instead of waiting, or explaining, he just pulled Scorpius closer by his satin blouse and touched their lips together gently. There was nothing of the raw lust there had been during their first kiss, but that didn't mean this one was any less amazing. It was tender, sweet and slow and made Al's stomach twist and turn.

They kissed till the lack of air made him feel lightheaded. Only then they broke off, but neither of them pulled away completely.

"No, for free."

And then before anything else could be said they were kissing again. Al had pushed the Malfoy against the wall, hands resting on either side of his head as their lips moved together in a practiced motion. It was easy, it didn't even require thinking. They kissed until Al felt ready to pass out. Then Scorpius lifted Al up so that he was forced to wrap his legs around the blond.

"Taking you to the bed now."

"You don't hear me complain."

He was thrown onto the bed none too gently, but crawled onto his knees immediately. He pulled Scorpius down and crawled on top of him instead, straddling his waist as he played with the buttons of the soft fabric the blond was still wearing.

"Are you okay with this?"

"What?"

"This position?"

"Of course."

That was Al needed to hear before crashing their lips together again. Scorpius tasted familiar, and yet not. Al couldn't get enough of it. He had been lost in the kiss when a sudden rush of cold air on his bare skin made him shot his head up.

"Where did my clothes go?"

"Undressing would take too long," the blond said smugly, pulling Al's head down for a kiss. Al rolled his eyes, knowing that he didn't have to hold back now. Nor did he have to fake anything. Or fake faking. This was real.

"Give me your hand."

Al did and a wand was pointed at his palm. Before Al could protest to the use of magic, lube poured into his open hand. Then Scorpius threw the wand to the end of the bed and nudged Al to continue. He dipped two fingers of his other hand into the finger and slid them down the blonde's body before reaching the waiting entrance he had been looking for.

His questing fingers covered it in lube before Al gently inserted one, slowly pushing it in all the way. He watched the blonde's face in fascination.

He moved his finger in a steady pace, waiting for the blond to start muttering incoherent words before inserting the second one. As soon as he had Scorpius moaning again, he started arching and scissoring his fingers, wanting the blond to be a whimpering, begging mess.

It didn't take long for him to get what he wanted.

"Please Albus, I can't take this for long. Please fu-."

"Shh, no fucking. Not tonight."

Albus didn't want to fuck. Fuck is what he did at his job. Fucking is what he did with strangers. And Scorpius was not a stranger, and this was not his job. He didn't want to be reminded of his job tonight. He didn't want to think of Scorpius was just another client. So he wouldn't. He was doing this on his own free will, not because he was getting paid.

The movement of his fingers hadn't ever faltered, but they stilled the moment Scorpius spoke again.

"Make love to me then. If that is what you want?"

"It's not about what I want, it's about what you want."

"It's about what _we_ want. I just want everything you'd be willing to give me."

No more words had to be spoken. Albus pulled out his fingers and used to lube that still coated his palm to cover his cock. Then he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance and locked their gazes. Scorpius gave him a small nod and it was all Al needed to see before burying himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust.

He stilled, because he knew. He knew that despite the fact the blond had been stretched, the intrusion still burned. It was pure torture, not moving. The heat around his erection was almost maddening. But he kept as still as possible.

"It's okay, you can, you can move now."

And move he did. Albus pulled out immediately, till only the tip of his cock was inside the tight heat of Scorpius entrance, and then he buried himself inside again. The pace was slow, almost careful. But it was anything he could have wished for.

His pace never missed a beat, not even when Al started to feel heat coil in his stomach. His hand reached for Scorpius' erection immediately, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

They both moaned, and when Scorpius started whimpering words Al couldn't make out, he felt himself coming even closer to orgasm. He didn't want it to end; he knew that when it did, they would have to talk.

Al didn't like talking very much.

But his movements started to get more erratic, and his thrusts were faltering, getting more and more unsteady and erratic after each previous one. His hand started moving faster and Scorpius was trashing against him.

"Can't, I'm comi-."

The blond failed at finishing his sentence and coated Al's hand and chest in his come, clenching his muscles around Al, who felt his balls draw up, his eyes screw shut and stomach go to the boiling point before coming as well, harder than he had ever come before. It left his ears ringing and he sagged forward, dropping on Scorpius like a dead weight.

His breath was coming in pants, his chest heaving with effort. Al was pleased to note that the blond was in the same state as him.

"I, we, uhm," he stammered, still slightly breathless.

"Just rest Albus, we'll talk later."

"But-."

"No buts, sleep."

Albus nodded into Scorpius chest and then sank into the sleep that was trying to claim him. Maybe talking wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again, his skin was clean, while he had expected it to be sticky. Covers were drawn up to his shoulders and when Al turned his head, he could see a pair of lively grey eyes was watching him. His relaxed state only lasted for a moment though, when he realized that he had no idea what the time was.<p>

He tore himself free from Scorpius' grasp and looked around the room for a clock, scowling when he realized magical people didn't need a clock to know the time.

"What time is it?"

"11 PM, you sure were tired, you slept for eighteen hours straight."

"Oh fuck, I have to go back. My shift starts in three hours. And it's a two hour drive back!"

"No it doesn't."

"What?"

"You're quitting your job."

"I'm what?"

"You don't think that after that I am letting you go back to that place, did you?"

Albus was slightly shocked. He hadn't been expecting that. And honestly, he should probably be fighting this. But somehow he didn't mind. For once, he didn't mind it that someone else was making the decisions for him. But he couldn't just quit.

"I need the money."

"No you don't, not when you have me."

"I can't just accept your money!"

"Yes you can, and you will. I have a ludicrous amount of it, and I want to share it with you. And there is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind."

Albus didn't know what to say, but he doubted that he would be able to change the blonde's mind. He made a mental note that he would get a job again, in a snack bar or a supermarket. Just to feel useful. He wouldn't make much, but he'd make enough to make him feel less guilty about taking all the blonde's money. Even if Scorpius wouldn't mind.

"Okay."

How hard could it be, giving up a life you didn't really want to live in the first place?

"Okay? Really? I thought it would take a lot more to change your mind."

The blond seemed so genuinely surprised it made Al smile. He supposed he was right, honestly, Al hadn't expected him to say yes so easily either. But, he guessed you could never predict what you would do when the situation you never thought of happing, happened for real.

"I have another question for you."

"You do?"

"That trip around the world you are supposed to be on. Go on it with me?"

"But, we don't even know each other!"

"It will be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other then. Please?"

Albus hadn't thought one single day could change is whole life around. But it was happening. "Okay, but you are going to let me pay for things too. I have some money saved up and I ca-."

His words were cut off when lips attached to his own, kissing him happily. When Scorpius pulled back, he was grinning from ear to ear. And then Al knew; he knew this was right. Because he didn't need to pretend anymore. He was just Albus Severus Potter, a former rentboy, a squib, and just a guy like any other.

He didn't need to pretend he wasn't. Because he was.


End file.
